Promise
by Dark Void Princess 21
Summary: MaleKagome! FemCiel! Their families are ruined but Kagome is more concerned for Ciel. When she goes missing he is in search of her. Returning sad, she discovers that Ciel had already returned, and with a ... butler? How does Lizzy tie into all of this?
1. Prologue

_I am well aware on the mix feeling of Gender Benders. Well the #1 rule to fanfiction is Don't like don't read. Male Kagome. FemCiel. Everyone else is their original genders._

**Promise**

**~Chapter 1~**

**Prologue**

Elizabeth Ethel Cordelia Midford had wandered off from one of her care takers she was suppose to stay with. Being only seven she got lost in the town of London.

She sat against a brick wall in a shaded alley. Her knees to her chest as tears began to run down her cheeks.

Minutes later she heard someone walk towards her. Lizzy looked up to see a boy a year or two older than herself. He had ice blue eyes and black hair. His expression was between happy and concerned. He kneeled down to her level and gently wiped away her tears with his warm hands.

"Are you lost?"

Admiration and hope filled her eyes. He was so nice. "Y-yes..." Elizabeth sniffed.

"What's your name?"

She held back her tears and sniffed again. "E-Elizabeth."

He offered her one of his hands by extending it towards her. "I'll help you find your way home."

Lizzy continued to stare into his eyes. It wasn't rare to find blue eyes in England. It was actually quite common. However, she was entranced by all the emotions that lingered in them. She couldn't distinguish them because there were so many.

They began to walk. "My name is Kagome by the way."

"Kagome..." Elizabeth pronounced his name slowly. It sounded foreign. "It's probably strange isn't it? My mother has a thing for foreign things especially names, so I got a Japanese name in the process."

"It's not strange," blurted Elizabeth. She just wanted to comfort him yet she sounded so serious. He stopped in his tracks staring at Elizabeth who also stopped because she was still holding his hand. All of the sudden Kagome bursted out in laughter. Lizzy got all flustered.

"You're cute," stated Kagome which made her blush deepen further.

They started to walk further in directions Lizzy thought looked familiar to get home. The gentle wind breeze blew towards them. Elizabeth was looking up at Kagome at the time. She blushed as she though, "Just like a prince... my prince."

They finally arrived to a large mansion just a bit out of town. "This is your home?" He shouldn't have been surprised. By the quality of her clothes it was easy to tell she was a noble. However, Kagome recognized the house. He also recognized two out of three figures who were just leaving the estate. Though he could guess who the third was.

"Mr. Midford. Ms. Midford and you must be Edward Midford."

Lizzy was about to run to her parents and brother until she heard his declaration. He knew her family?

Looking back down at Elizabeth with a smile he declared, "Then you're the youngest Midford. Elizabeth Ethel Cordelia Midford."

"Elizabeth?" Her family was about to go searching for her. The hired help had returned and stated that she ran off but could not be found.

Her father, Alexis, was the first to take notice of the boy next to her, however, they were already acquainted. "Kagome Hastings."

Ignoring the fact that her parents somehow new the princely cute boy next to her she ran to her family declaring, "Kagome found me and brought me home! He's really nice."

"I'm afraid I must be on my way. The pleasantries have been fun Elizabeth, but I must return home. Father continues to wait for my arrival."

Elizabeth took notice that he already seemed formal even with his young age, but he didn't act like that until in the presence of her family.

"We'll see each other again right," yelled Lizzy running back over to him much to her brother's dislike.

Kagome was taller being a year and a half older than her. He looked down into her green eyes with his blue ones. He patted the top of her head and smiled. "Of course we will."

Alexis stated, "Give Alastor my greetings."

"As you wish," replied Kagome as he travelled father into the distance.

Another day another adventure. Kagome got into a carriage. He told his driver, "To the Phantomhive Estate."

At arrival, the door was opened up for him. With a thank you he made his way to the mansion.

When the front door opened Kagome was greeted by Tanaka before he saw the six year old Ciel run down the stairs and embraced him around the chest. Being two and a half years older didn't matter to Kagome. Ciel was still Ciel no matter what. He hugged her back as he looked down into her large curious eyes of wonderment. So innocent.

He would sometimes wonder when Rachel and Vincent would tell Ciel of their arrange marriage. They were technically already fiancés, but he wouldn't say anything until her parents told her.

"Kagome you're here! Great timing. I was getting bored." Ciel lead Kagome to the back yard where the rest of the family currently was. Even her aunt, Madam Red, was there.

Kagome nodded her head slightly to the three adults. "Madam Red, Lord Phantomhive, Lady Phantomhive."

Rachel insisted he be less formal to which he immediately agreed. He didn't particularly like being formal, but for his father he would.

"So what would you like to play today Ciel?"

Ciel had a cute thinking face. She finally answered, "Hide and Seek."

Kagome smiled gently as he continued to stare at Ciel. "Of course. In that case you go hide while I count."

"Okay!" Ciel was filled with energy. "No peeking!"

Kagome began to count.

Lizzy was very excited. She was going to see her slightly younger cousin Ciel. Then she could tell her all about her prince.

Kagome searched for Ciel. He already knew where she was. It wasn't difficult, but he would give her a chance.

"I wonder where Ciel could be." Kagome heard her giggles. "Hmm... There you are." Ciel came out from a bush. "You have leaves throughout your hair now." Ciel sat on the ground while Kagome was on his knees picking the leaves out of her hair. "There you go." He placed a kiss on the top of her head.

Lizzy wandered out back to see Ciel... and Kagome! She was excited to see him again. She had forgotten to thank him for taking her home. She was about to call out to him when she saw him kiss Ciel on the head. Without warning tears spilt from her eyes. Why?

* * *

><p>Yes the beginning of yet another Gender Bender story! Hehe What will happen next? Only I know. Bhahahaha *cough cough* yeah not doing that again.\<p>

Please review!


	2. For the Ones I Love

**Promise**

_**Chapter 2**_

_**~For the Ones I Love~**_

With a quick stride, Kagome rushed back to his family's, soon to be his, estate. "Prepare a carriage immediately," demanded him of one of his staff. He was currently twelve years old turning thirteen in a few months. At the very moment he was dealing with things that require him to be completely serious.

Someone had been targeting his family. His father was just murdered, and he had no doubt that his mother and brother was next. He didn't understand why it was happening, or why them. All he knew was that he had to protect them at all measures. Even if the cost of protecting them would cause himself pain. He rushed his mother and younger brother, Souta, into the carriage. He sat across from them as the carriage started to move.

"What is this about Kagome," asked his mother. She could tell something was seriously wrong unlike his younger, naive, innocent brother.

"You'll be going on a trip. You've always wanted to visit Japan haven't you mother?" Kagome handed her a bag that had a lot of money. "This should be more than sufficient amount to restart there." Souta looked at his older brother confused. He looked around. Where was dad? When he voiced this out, pain briefly passed through Kagome's expression. "He will not be coming. He is already in a higher place." Souta was too young to understand but his mother seemed to understand the situation better. "I too will not be leaving."

"Why?" He could see the tears that threatened to leave the child's eyes.

Kagome muttered, "It's for the best." His voice was low though. So low that he didn't hear the reply. Kagome reached across and pulled his brother into a tight hug. Removing one hand from the hug, he pressed it against Souta's forehead. "You won't remember any of this." His fingertips glowed a soft pink. It pained Kagome to do this, but he was running out of options. Souta passed out limp in his arms. Standing up in the carriage he placed him gently down in a laying position were he had previously been sitting.

Turning towards his mother, he knew she was completely aware of the situation. "So it's come down to this?"

"I'm afraid so mother. Not much else can be done." Knowing how much emotional pain her son was currently in, she did not make it worse by protesting. Instead she awaited her fate. "Sorry. I wish you well in your new life. I love you." Pressing his finger tips against her forehead the same pink light glowed again. She too fell into a sleeping state.

He ordered for the carriage to stop. Once off he told the man to resume his job. Running back he remembered how this mayhem began.

_Kagome was with his father. He was teaching him more about the business. They were wrapping things up early because it was Ciel's birthday, and he wanted to visit. He left the room for one moment. When he returned the next, father was laying on the ground in his own pool of blood. He was not the only one in the room though. There was another figure. The figure had a gleam in their eyes as well as a smirk. "So unclean," said the unknown person. If they could even be called a person. "Tainted." Approaching Kagome, the figure tilted his head with her fingers that held his chin. "You however are different from other humans-"_

He snapped out of his thoughts. He refused to remember any more. He ran to his last stop. 'Hang in Ciel.' Once arriving at the Phantomhive estate, it was already up in flames. 'No. No no no!' Something struck Kagome. 'Wait. That feeling. She's still alive.' He gazed out into the country. 'It's faint but it's still there. Wait for me. I'll come get you.'

Returning to his own estate his staff lined up. They knew it was something important. There weren't many employees, but they were enough to get things done. There were six of them. Six plus a cat of one of the workers. There was Sango, Miroku, Shippo(1), Rin, InuYasha(2), and Kaede. "I'll be taking a leave of absence. I don't know when I will return, but I shall. Kaede, you're in charge of the household during my leave. I wish to see it in one piece at my return." He narrowed his eyes to some of the other servants. More so the males: Miroku and InuYahsa.

Elizabeth was wandering when she took notice of Kagome walking out of town. Wait... walking? Lizzy shouted his name as she ran towards him. When he turned around to face her, the first thing she took notice of was his eyes. They were filled with sorrow. "I must be going, Lizzy. I don't have time to chat right now."

Elizabeth was sad when the engagement between Ciel and Kagome was officially announced. She loved him so why? Why Ciel? She knew that she shouldn't be jealous of her cousin that was also like a sister to her, but she couldn't help it. Why was it always Ciel? "Where are you going? To Ciel's house?" It hurt her to say that. She wasn't expecting his answer.

"No. There was a... fire." Kagome chose his words carefully. "Her parents, your aunt and uncle, have died. My family is also torn apart now. I know... I know that Ciel is still alive somewhere out there, and if I have the choice I will find her. Sorry Lizzy." Lizzy felt as if something stabbed her through the heart. Kagome was going through all the trouble to do something that may not even be possible. All for Ciel's sake. Without another word Kagome left into the distance. Him determined, and Lizzy completely alone.

* * *

><p>(1) Shippo is human in this story. I couldn't resist adding him. Being human he is taller, no ears or tail, human legsfeet. He still has his orange auburn hair and green eyes and personality is the same.

(2) InuYasha is also a human in this story. His human appearance is just like the night of his transformation. So black hair and brown eyes. And obviously no dog ears.

Going camping this Sunday so I will be gone for a week. Trying to update as many stories before I go so stay in tune


	3. Returns

_Wow! It's been a really long time... oops. _

_Also a while back a fanpic was composed by_** DeathNoteMaker** _on deviantart... because of complications of posting a website, I will post the link on my profile._

**Promise**

_**Chapter 3**_

_**~Returns~**_

Elizabeth was excited as she impatiently waited in the carriage to arrive at the reconstructed Phantomhive mansion. She was anxious with anticipation. Elizabeth, prior to her rush, had heard that Ciel had returned. It had been over a month and many lost hope that Ciel was even alive. Some even believed her to have died in the fire along with her parents. Lizzy had also heard that Ciel had returned with someone. Her chest lightened at the thought that Kagome found her cousin.

When she arrived, she didn't wait for the servant to open the door. She merely burst out to search for her loved ones. "Ciel~!" She was wandering the mansion until a butler dressed in black stopped her.

"Excuse me, miss, but I must inquire who you are and what is your purpose at my mistress' home?" said the man. He was very charismatic. His handsome appearance: black hair, garnet eyes, slim, could be considered alluring to many. However, Elizabeth was still young and had higher priorities.

"My name is Elizabeth Midford. Who are you? Where's Ciel?" Lizzy glanced around. She was still unable to locate him. "I heard she returned..."

"My apologies, Miss Midford. I am Sebastian Michaelis, butler of Phantomhive. The young mistress is the back garden. Allow me to guide you there." Elizabeth could only nod. As she walked with Sebastian, she thought, '_was this the man who returned with Ciel. If so that means Kagome is still...'_

"Were you close to the young mistress?"

"Huh?" replied Lizzy. She was happy mother wasn't there otherwise she would be scolded for her improper behaviour. "Oh yes. We are cousins, but I view her as a sister. I only have a brother, but I can't be girly with him." She puffed her cheeks. Edward could fawn over her, but it wasn't the same. She wanted to be girly with someone. Sure, her mother displayed proper mannerisms, but she was also fierce. Elizabeth didn't want that. She was skilled in combat, but she just wanted to be a cute girl.

Arriving to the back door, Elizabeth shouted at Ciel as she came into view.

Lizzy ran towards Ciel's back, but when she turned around, the blond froze still. The happy, innocent Ciel was no longer here. In front of her was a Ciel who allowed only a frown to mare her face. Her cousin looked so miserable, so broken, so hopeless. "Elizabeth?" Even her tone of voice sounded deteriorated.

_'What happened to you?' _thought Lizzy.

* * *

><p>Ciel was relieved when Elizabeth finally left. She wasn't in the mood to deal with her. She couldn't possibly understand her pain, thus, it was for the best that she depart. Though she wondered. News of her return had spread quickly. Ciel wondered how long before Kagome caught hold of the news.<p>

Ciel's eyes darkened at the remembrance of her fiancé. It wasn't that she disliked him, no, she use to be very attached to the kind boy. But that was the old her. The new her wanted only revenge to those who humiliated her. Her desires for avengement were so large, she made a contract with a demon.

Yet Ciel couldn't cease the feelings she had for him. Kagome was still one of her dear people.

* * *

><p><em>20 Months Later<em>

Kagome gripped his left shoulder with his right hand as he tried to keep his large, bloodied wound shut. He limped as he wandered, hoping to find some place to take shelter so he could heal himself. However, the blood loss was making him light headed, and his vision was already blurring. Kagome fainted along the dirt path.

It wasn't long until a carriage came along and stopped before hitting the body among the rode. The aristocrat inside the carriage ordered the servant to bring him inside before they continued their way home.


	4. Kagome

Promise

Chapter 4

~Kagome~

Elizabeth stared at his frail body in fright and worry. Her father, Alexis, had come home from work one day with Kagome. Only, Kagome wasn't conscious. The Midford's family doctor was contacted immediately in order to get him medical attention. The blond girl peeked into the guest room in which the doctor examined Kagome's horrid form. Her small hand clenched into a fist, which she rested in the center of her chest. The doctor exchanged a few words with her dad. She wished she could hear them better. Would Kagome be alright?

The doctor left some medication for when he woke up. After his departure, Lizzy deemed it to be an appropriate time to enter the room. Her father startled her when he placed one of his large hands onto her shoulder. "Doctor Conwell reassured that Kagome will be fine. He looks worse than he is. He'll need a lot of rest though." Elizabeth felt reassured with her father's words. She removed her gaze from Alexis to Kagome. _Kagome…_ "Perhaps I should notify Countess Phantomhive." Elizabeth's stature stiffen. Not because her father spoke of Ciel in such a formal way, but because of her thoughts drifting as to what will happen once Ciel discovers that Kagome is still alive.

"I was planning on visiting Ciel this week. I'll tell her."

"If you're sure." Alexis left the room leaving the prodigy alone with Kagome.

Elizabeth frown. She pulled out a chair and placed it next to the bed allowing her to sit next to her crush. As she stared at Kagome, she realised how selfish she was. _I don't want Ciel to know. I want to keep them apart. She doesn't deserve him! Once. Only once did she question Kagome's whereabouts. As I worried every day, she only ever noted his lack of presence. _Elizabeth gripped her dress as she tears began to fall freely from her eyes.

* * *

><p>Sebastian stared down into a dark alley way. There appeared to be nothing there, however—<p>

"Come Sebastian. We are done here. The queen's grief is once more at ease; there's no benefit lingering around here any longer." Ciel had accomplished yet another mission for Her Majesty the Queen. As the Countess of Phantomhive, she was obligated to fulfill Queen Victoria's wishes as well as cover all evidence of participation in the underworlds, all while being undercover—everyday citizens could never discover her true nature as the Queen's watchdog.

"Yes, My Lady," replied Sebastian with his knowing-smile. As a demon butler, he was to take all orders until Ciel's wish was fulfilled.

The two walked to the carriage. Ciel was about to put one of her feet into the carriage, but then noticed their exact location. Looking down the street Ciel could see the Hastings town house, though from what he had heard from townsfolk and family, Alastor Hastings was killed, and his family all disappeared. Since it had been so long, it was presumed that they were all dead. She shook her head of the thoughts and entered the carriage, recalling the talk she had with Elizabeth and Aunt Frances.

_Flashback_

_Elizabeth chatted cheerfully and Frances took a sip of her tea._

"_I don't mean to interrupt, Elizabeth, but there is something I need to know—what happened to Kagome?" Ciel watched Elizabeth turn solemn. Her cousin looked down to her tea cup. Aunt Frances was more composed._

"_He disappeared the night his father and your parents died. It is assumed that the vanished Hastings perished," explained Frances._

"_No!" Elizabeth stood abruptly knocking her chair down, and rattling the table. _

"_Elizabeth!" scolded her mother. Elizabeth's eyes widen when she realised what ruckus she caused. She stood frozen for a moment before running. She needed time by herself. Frances sighed. "I apologize for her behaviour. When she was younger, Elizabeth who was lost was found by Kagome. She thinks highly of him, so she is hesitant to admit that there is a large possibility that he is dead. Though, we all thought you to be dead too, so who knows. But it is best not to dwell on it."_

* * *

><p><strong>I am planning the next chapter to be a longer. Probably at least 2000 words.<strong>

**Anyway less than 2 weeks till my birthday. I'm not really hyped up about it, but I decided I'm going to try and update as many of my stories as I can before that day comes. I also have an essay due the day after my birthday (and it is worth a huge chunk of my mark), so it is not like my stories are my sole prioriy, but I will try my best.**


End file.
